My Valentine, InuYasha
by CoolK
Summary: It's Valentine's Day with Kagome and InuYasha and Love is in the air!
1. What is Valentine's Day?

**AN: **This is my first fanfic so it's not really that great but I have alot of fun writing so I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"I'm Off!!" Kagome slipped her backpack onto her shoulders. Today was the day of a big English Test that counts for 30 of her total grade, hence the reason she was in her Era and not the Feudal Era.

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi, Yuka and Eri shouted from there seats. Kagome smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome took a seat in her usual spot, by her friends. She slung her back on the back of her seat as the English Teacher entered the room.

"Hello Class," The Teacher put his briefcase onto his desk and opened it. He started lifting papers in it and looked through it.

"As you all should know today we have a very import-" Hey stopped and his eyes widened.

"OH NO!" He put both hands on his head and then continued looking through his briefcase.

"I know I put them in here. How could I forget??" He searched a little more and then he then turned to the class disappointedly.

"I forgot the test so you'll have to do it tomorrow." The whole class cheered except for Kagome who was planning on going back to the Feudal Era tomorrow.

"But remember, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day you'll have to bring some sweets for your special person!" The teacher said with a bit of enthusiasm, still disappointed he forgot the test.

"Oh no!!" Kagome put her hands on her head.

"I forgot tomorrow was Valentine's Day!! I still haven't bought anybody any chocolates!" Kagome shouted so loud that the whole class looked over to her. Kagome noticed how loud she said it and her whole face turned a slight red.

* * *

Kagome rushed over to the store as soon as school finished and didn't even stop by the house telling her family she was making a stop. 

"Okay…Let's see…" She looked over the chocolate selection, picking up multiple boxes.

At the checkout she was counting how many she got. "One for, Mom, Sota, Grandpa, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and InuYa-" She paused and noticed she didn't get one for InuYasha.

"OH NO! How could I forget him!?" She told the cashier she would be back in a second she forgot something. She picked up all her 9 boxes and headed toward the Chocolate Section once again.

She scanned over all the chocolates but none of them were special enough for her true love, InuYasha. Until she spotted one that just stood out. It was a large red heart shaped box of chocolates with a gold ribbon wrapped around it from the top right corner of the heart shaped box to the lower left.

"It's perfect!" She hugged the box and put on top of the other boxes and carried them to the cashier then home.

* * *

"I'm Home!" Kagome went up to her room and put the boxes of chocolates under her bed. Kagome sighed as she drooped on her bed. 

_Boy am I tired… _Kagome thought closing her eyes. "Wait can't go to sleep," Kagome sat upright on her bed and grabbed her books out of her backpack that was on the edge of her bed.

"I got a whole extra day to study I can't just blow it on sleep!"

* * *

**On the Other Side of the Well**

"Wasn't she supposed to be back by now!!?" InuYasha growled.

"She said she'd only be a day to finish her stupid test!"

"Maybe she decided to rest and come back tomorrow morning." Miroku suggested.

InuYasha glared at Miroku and then stood up.

"She never rests, she always comes right back!" InuYasha crossed his arms angrily.

"Looks like someone's worried!" Sango laughed.

"I am not! Why would I be worried!?" InuYasha said glaring Sango down.

_5…4…3…2…1… _Miroku was counting down in his mind and suddenly InuYasha started running towards the well.

"He's so predictable!" Shippo laughed.

"True…True…" Miroku laughed with Shippo and soon Sango joined the laughter. It was a total laughing party in the Feudal Era!

* * *

**Back in Kagome's Time**

Kagome had fallen asleep on her bed while trying to study. She had a peaceful look on her face until…

"KAGOME!!!!!!" InuYasha shouted and suddenly appeared in Kagome's room. It's as if InuYasha was Superman and Kagome was Lois Lane.

Kagome moaned and looked up from her bed.

"INUYASHA!?!?" Kagome was surprised. Well not entirely seeing as he shows up all the time when Kagome isn't back on time.

"Why are you here?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha with awakened eyes.

"What do you think? You weren't back on time!!" InuYasha crossed his arms looking at her.

"Well my test was delayed till tomorrow." Kagome laid her head down on her pillow suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Hmph!" InuYasha realized she was tired so he sat on her floor and watched her peacefully fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: **When I was writing about how InuYasha was like Superman and Kagome was like Lois Lane, I had justed watched the newest episode of Smallville so I was thinking of Superman at the time! lol! Just wanted to tell you that. 

Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

**XOXO Kari**


	2. Jealous InuYasha

**AN: **This isn't a very long story, Probably only 3 chapters. Oh and thank you all who have reviewed so far!! I love you!! lol

* * *

"InuYasha…" Kagome was waking InuYasha up who didn't realize it but fell asleep on Kagome's floor. InuYasha opened his eyes seeing a woman smiling at him.

"Kagome?" InuYasha sat up and looked over at Kagome.

"You fell asleep on my floor." Kagome stood up and so did InuYasha.

_I could give him the chocolates now but I guess I'll wait until I give everybody else there's first. _Kagome thought and got out everybody else's chocolates except, Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's and InuYasha's.

"What are those?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"These are boxes of chocolates. You give them to people on Valentines Day." Kagome smiled and put the boxes of chocolate in her backpack.

"What's Valentine's Day?" InuYasha asked.

"Um…It's a holiday where you show how much you love someone. One of the most popular ways of showing it is buying someone chocolate." Kagome explained.

"What a stupid holiday!" InuYasha barked.

"It is not a stupid Holiday!!" Kagome shouted.

"Is so!" InuYasha argued.

"Is not!" Kagome shouted louder.

"Is so, Is so, Is so!" InuYasha crossed his arms.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and furiously walked out of her room.

"Why does she have to say that!?" InuYasha whined.

* * *

Kagome walked up into the doors that opened into the halls of her school. She was in an awfully cheerful mood, but who isn't on Valentines Day.

"Hey Kagome!!" She heard a man call from behind her. She turned around seeing it was Hojo!

"Hey Hojo!" She said smiling.

"You seemed to be feeling well these past couple of days. That's good! So how is your toe?" Hojo asked staring down ate Kagome's feet.

"Huh?" Kagome was puzzled.

_Oh no…It's one of Grandpa's illnesses… _Kagome thought.

"You know, your family said you had toe-rug. One of your toe's get a really bad rash. It must have been really serious for you to miss school!" He said concerned.

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed and looked at Hojo. "Um…My toe is much better now…"

"That's good!" He smiled at her and reached in his backpack and pulled something out.

"Happy Valentines Day Kagome!!" He shoved a 20-pound box of chocolates at Kagome. "I hope you like them!!" He said blushing.

Kagome then started sweating like crazy as she looked at the blushing Hojo.

Kagome sweated like a pig for 2 reasons. 1, She didn't get Hojo chocolates, 2, that chocolate box was freaking huge!

"I-I don't know what to say Hojo…Umm…Thank You…But I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." Kagome said attempting to hold the box of chocolates but fell straight on her face.

"Oh don't worry! I wasn't expecting anything." Hojo skipped away with a background of pink flowers flouting around him.

Kagome dragged her large box to her locker. She tried stuffing it in her locker but it was to big so she just put it on the ground. Hopefully someone would be bad enough to steal it so she wouldn't have to drag

it all the way home with her.

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome said to her friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri as she sat down in her seat. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed them each a box of chocolates and they did the same.

The teacher walked in today much happier since he could now give everyone the test.

"Oh My God…" Ayumi whispered at her desk and leaned over to tell Kagome something. "Look…The teacher has an evil face. What do you think he's planning on doing to us!?" Kagome looked over at her friend. "Uh…He's just going to give us a test…"

"Oh Yeah…I forgot…" Ayumi sat back down in her chair and sighed.

After the test the whole class was totally drained. Everyone walked out of the room bloodshot and some didn't come out _at all…_Kagome seemed fine…Until you got up close. Her face looked terrible. But she would get over it by lunchtime.

"Oh God…" Kagome moaned. "That…Was…Terrible…"

She managed through the rest of the classes but then things seemed to perk up at lunchtime. Before she knew it, that school day was finally over.

She walked over to her locker to find her large box of chocolates was still there. She sighed as she dragged it home.

* * *

Climbing up the incredibly long stairs to her family's shrine she finally made it to the top. She dragged it in her house and looked up the stairs.

"No…Way…Am…Going…Stairs…" Kagome was out of breathe by this time so she just dropped it right by the door. She walked into the kitchen and noticed her mom left her a note.

_Kagome, _

_Your Grandpa and I went down to the store,_

_Your brother is at a friends but we all should be back soon! _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

Kagome ran up to her room and grabbed there chocolates and ran back down and set them by the note. She would probably be back in the Feudal Era when they got back anyways.

* * *

She jumped on her bed and laid there a few minutes when InuYasha came in.

"WHAT IS THAT HUGE CRAP DOWN THERE BY THE DOOR!?!?!?" InuYasha stormed in her room. "I TRIPPED OVER IT!!"

"Oh Sorry…That's chocolate's I got from Hojo." Kagome said still laying on her bed.

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. "Who-Who's Hojo?" InuYasha was hoping it was a girl's name.

"He's this guy at school." She sighed.

"So…You…Um…You-You like this Hobo?" InuYasha said with a little bit of jealousy. He tried not to show it but it was kind of obvious.

"It's Hojo…And you sound kinda jeaolous!" Kagome giggled and sat up in her bed.

"I AM NOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!!!!!" InuYasha stormed over to her door. "We'll go back to my time in an hour or something." He slammed the door and ran down stairs.

Down stairs InuYasha was staring at the big box of chocolate. _Maybe if I used Windscar? _InuYasha was thinking of ways to destroy it.

"Hey InuYasha!!" Sota yelled behind him.

InuYasha fell flat on his face. "What the he-"

Sota jumped on InuYasha and put his arms around his neck.

"Piggy-Back Ride!!" Sota giggled.

"Get Off!!" InuYasha pushed Sota of him and continued staring at the big box, thinking of ways to destroy it.

"So you want to give Kagome Chocolates??" Sota laughed.

"Wh-What…NO!" InuYasha was a bit nervous now.

"Don't worry." Sota slapped InuYasha on the back. "It's very manly to give chocolates. Come on we'll go down to the store and get some!" Sota dragged InuYasha out of the house and toward the store.

* * *

Later that day InuYasha and Sota arrived home.

"InuYasha, Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked with everything ready.

"Yeah…" InuYasha looked away from Kagome and started blushing. "Let's Go…" InuYasha and Kagome were heading back to the Feudal Era!

* * *

**AN: **Next Chapter will be probably the last! It will have the giving of the chocolates between the two love birds! 3

**XOXO Kari**


	3. A Perfect Ending

**AN: **Sorry it's late. I usually like updating every day but I got busy. Anyways...If there is anything that I need to work on to make me a better writer please tell me!!

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha walked into the small hut that belonged to Kaede. 

"How have ye been Lady Kagome?" Kaede was fixing some stew in the middle of the floor.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Kagome said and then realized she had forgotten to get Kaede a box of chocolates. _I seemed to be forgetting a lot of people _

_lately…_Kagome thought as she sat on the ground next to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted gleefully and cuddled up in Kagome's lap.

"Hi Shippo!" She said patting his small head. "I have something for you guys!" Kagome pulled out 3 boxes of chocolates and handed one to Shippo and one to Miroku and Sango.

"What are these?" Miroku analyzed the box of chocolates.

"Well, Today is a holiday called Valentine's Day where on Valentine's Day you give people you care about chocolates! Those are chocolates." She pointed to Miroku's box.

InuYasha was sitting on the ground, a little disappointed that he didn't get anything from Kagome.

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" InuYasha ran out of the hut leaving behind a confused Kagome. In Kagome's hand was the chocolate for InuYasha. She was about to give it to him when he ran out of the hut.

"I'm going to go follow him." She picked up the now asleep, Shippo, and put him down on a blanket. Brushing the dirt of her skirt she walked out of the hut to fallow InuYasha.

"So…" Miroku said turning to Sango who was slightly blushing. "So…" She replied.

"Um…Sango…" Miroku scooted closer to Sango and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Miroku?" Sango looked back into Miroku eyes.

It was war…Eye to eye…Who will admit their love first? Will it be the perverted monk, Miroku? Or the lovely and talented demon slayer, Sango?

"I…" They both were about to say something, which snapped them out of their love trance. Sango was as red as a tomato right now and Miroku was as white as a ghost. Red vs. White! Who will it be?

"I LOVE YOU!!" Sango spit out all at once handing him the chocolates that Kagome had given her.

"Sango…" He whispered. "I…I…" Miroku closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Sango's. Sango did the same with a slight blush.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango slapped the _perverted _monk across the cheek. It appears that Miroku was stroking Sango's butt instead of stroking his lips with hers. How disappointing…

"What are you doing!?" Sango yelled almost waking up Shippo.

"I-I was just…Nervous…" Miroku was scared now. Sango's face was heating up with anger. Run for your life Miroku!!

"After I spilled some very embarrassing stuff you just…Just…UGH!!" She stomped out of the hut leaving Miroku scared…Yet happy knowing that Sango loves him.

"How…Interesting…" No one had realized Kaete was still in the room…Sitting in a corner…Scared…

* * *

"InuYasha!!" Kagome called out. 

It just started raining when Kagome ran after InuYasha. It wasn't a hard rain though, just a light drizzle.

Kagome noticed something red up in a tree. It was InuYasha, looking up at the moon.

"InuYasha…Will you come down here?" Kagome walked over to the tall tree and looked up at InuYasha who wasn't replying. "Why are you so mad?" Kagome said slightly raising her voice.

InuYasha still looked up at the moon and then slowly looked down at Kagome who was a little cold. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here." InuYasha said jumping down from the tree.

"InuYasha…" Kagome's eyes softened. "Why did you run out like that?" Kagome looked up into the half demon's eyes.

"I…I don't know…" InuYasha turned his face away from Kagome's so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"I have something for you." Kagome handed InuYasha a box of chocolates.

InuYasha turned his head back to hers and grabbed the box and looked at what it was. His eyes widened a bit and then softened. "Kagome…"

"What InuYasha?" Kagome was dripping wet from the rain that was starting to fall harder.

"I…I have something for you too…" He blushed and handed her a box of chocolates.

"InuYasha…" Her eyes started to tear up. "How did you get this?"

"Your brother Sota helped me buy it…" InuYasha turned his head once again so Kagome wouldn't see him blushing.

She smiled and hugged the box of chocolates. "I love them…Thank You." A tear fell down her already wet face.

InuYasha turned his head back to her seeing the tear fall down her face. He softly wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's no big deal…" He half smiled and Kagome looked up to him.

"InuYasha…I lo-" Kagome was interrupted when InuYasha pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome was at first shocked but then kissed him back. Rain drops falling down on her face mixed in with her tears.

_I Love You InuYasha… _Kagome thought to herself when they broke free of the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kagome..." InuYasha smiled at Kagome who was blushing.

The rain had stopped just then and the two lovers smiled at eachother as this story comes to an end.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know why but when I was writing the ending I started squealing.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll probably start writing my Naruto Fafic soon. 

**XOXO Kari**


End file.
